


Histoire d'une légende

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Back in town, Battle, Big Bad, Discovery, History, M/M, OC, Someone is back, legend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se réveille dans une grotte, auprès de son Cercle. Devant deux personnes qu'il connait bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histoire d'une légende

Histoire d’une légende

Il a mal à la tête. Genre, vraiment. La douleur semble pulser au rythme des battements de son cœur. Et c’est fichtrement douloureux. Comment ça, on a compris ? Stiles se trouve en droit d’insister sur le fait qu’il souffre le martyr et qu’il est incapable de bien réfléchir tant la douleur occupe toutes ses pensées. Il a besoin de se reposer…

Mais c’est pas comme si on respectait ses volontés, faut pas déconner. Une nouvelle souffrance, cuisante celle-ci, réchauffe sa joue. Il ouvre lentement les yeux en gémissant.

\- Eh bah ! J’ai cru qu’on allait devoir le torturer pour le réveiller celui-là ! S’exclame une voix près de son oreille.

Trop près pour son bien. Son regard trouble se pose difficilement sur la silhouette accroupie devant lui. Un corps féminin, à première vue, de longs cheveux blond foncé, ou châtain clair… Lorsque sa vision est plus claire, il reconnaît le visage angélique devant lui. Kate Argent. Il aurait presque envie de rire, s’il n’avait pas si mal à la tête. Il grimace.

Elle se redresse avec un sourire cruel et retourne se poster au centre de… De quoi, au juste ? Il regarde aux alentours, et la première chose qu’il remarque, c’est qu’ils sont tous là. Tous les membres du Cercle et leurs Familiers. Ils n’ont pas l’air trop mal en point. Personne n’est mort. C’est le point le plus rassurant. Le soulagement de Stiles est tel qu’il a légèrement la tête qui tourne.

\- On va pouvoir commencer.

La deuxième personne impliquée vient de prendre la parole. Le visage de Gérard. Là, il ne se retient pas de ricaner, mais le son passe inaperçu alors qu’Allison se met à rager.

\- Vous allez souffrir ! Je vous hais ! Je vous tuerai de mes propres mains ! Hurle-t-elle à pleins poumons en tirant comme une folle sur ses chaînes.

Tiens, ils sont attachés. C’est maintenant qu’il remarque que des chaînes en fer lui maintiennent les poignets étroitement pressés contre le mur de pierre. Pierre ? Ah oui, il devait regarder son environnement, avant d’être interrompu.

Ses yeux font le tour et c’est sans grande surprise qu’il découvre la grotte dans laquelle ils ont été ensorcelés quelques jours plus tôt. Histoire que les deux Sorciers leur foutent leur échec en pleine tronche, pour les démoraliser. Cela dit, c’est bien mal connaître Stiles si on pense pouvoir le démoraliser.

Quand il se reconcentre, il voit qu’Allison a la tête tournée sur le côté, la lèvre légèrement ouverte. Sa colère, déjà présente depuis le premier enlèvement, et qui n’a cessé de grossir depuis, augmente encore d’un niveau. Personne ne blesse les Sorciers de son Cercle.

On notera que Stiles pense sans s’en rendre compte qu’il est le nouveau Maître du Coven.

\- Quelqu’un d’autre compte m’interrompre ? Demande alors Gérard sur un ton doucereux.

Personne n’ose rien dire, Stiles peut lire sur leur visage qu’ils n’y comprennent rien. Sauf Jackson et Scott qui, eux, étaient avec lui. Pourtant, ils ne disent rien. Ce qui, avouons-le, est super étrange venant de Jackson.

\- Moi j’ai un truc à vous dire, intervient donc Stiles, parfaitement calme.

En apparence, seulement. Non parce qu’en vrai, il ne sait pas ce qu’il fout. Depuis quand narguer les méchants est une bonne idée ? Depuis jamais, voilà. Sauf que son instinct l’a poussé à ouvrir la bouche. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Sa poitrine le brûle légèrement, sur le côté gauche. Sur son cœur. Là où la Déesse l’a touché… Serait-ce lié ?

«  _Ne néglige jamais ton instinct, et écoute toujours ton cœur._  »

Ce sont les paroles exactes de la Déesse. _Bon, je suppose que je dois faire avec_ , pense-t-il.

\- En fait, j’ai pas mal de truc à vous dire, continue-t-il, suivant l’instinct que lui a donné Malhéda.  D’abord, vos imitations de Gérard et de Kate sont abominables. Je tenais à vous le dire, histoire de vous aider à vous améliorer.

Il sent, sans le voir, le regard lourd de reproche de Lydia. Elle se demande probablement ce qui prend à son meilleur ami pour parler comme ça à des personnes capables de les tuer en clignant des yeux.

\- Je veux dire, d’accord, vous avez berné Christopher Argent et Allison, mais c’est pas étonnant, l’un comme l’autre faisaient plus attention à ce qu’aucune magie ne transparaisse plutôt qu’à comment vous agissiez. Ils étaient déjà paranos, donc ça vous demandait pas d’effort particulier. Mais votre façon de jouer les méchants… Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi Gérard et Kate sont capables, je me suis bien informé.

Il leur sourit, affable. Enfin, une affabilité ironique bien sûr. Il n’en ressentait pas une once.

\- Deux choses sont alors possibles. Soit je me trompe, ce qui est, avouons-le, totalement impossible, soit vous vous foutez bien de notre gueule. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi des Sorciers Métamorphes, d’une puissance comme la vôtre, s’amusent à ce petit jeu. À moins que vous ne soyez totalement cliché, ce qui n’est pas à exclure selon votre passif.

Il sent leur pouvoir remonter le long de son corps, comme des tentacules visqueux et froids. Ils veulent simplement lui faire peur. Il ne doit pas paniquer. Même s’il ne peut pas se servir de son pouvoir avec les chaînes en fer – un métal qui bloque l’Essence de Magie – il sait qu’il doit continuer à parler. Il le _sent_. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment, mais il le sait, alors il va le faire.

\- Je sens votre surprise d’ici ! (Ce qui est totalement faux, il ne sent rien, ni ne voit rien, mais il tente.) Comment le petit gamin hyperactif peut avoir tout découvert comme ça ? Fait-il avec une mauvaise imitation de méchant de série Z. Je vais vous le dire.

Il fait une petite pause en sentant le pouvoir glacial qui serpente à présent sur sa peau. Il déglutit difficilement, mais tente quand même de cacher sa peur. S’il y a bien une chose qu’il a toujours retenue, c’est qu’il ne faut jamais montrer que l’on a peur. Surtout qu’en faisant croire qu’on a pas peur, on est concentré sur le fait qu’on a pas peur, et du coup, on oublie un peu qu’on a peur. Ça permet de pouvoir réfléchir un peu mieux. _Prétend jusqu’à le devenir_. Il faut qu’il se reprenne.

\- Vous ne passez pas franchement inaperçu. Sans compter qu’en plus, vous avez l’air content qu’on parle de vous. Je vous dis pas à quel point c’est pas bon pour les affaires, ces trucs. Quand on est méchant, vaut mieux qu’on ne fasse pas trop de grabuge, vous voyez ? Enfin bon, je vais pas m’en plaindre, hein.

Il sent à présent que tout son Cercle le regarde comme s’il avait une deuxième tête qui poussait et qu’il était totalement nu. Cette pensée le fait rire sous cape. C’est un rire nerveux, mais ça le détend légèrement.

\- Donc, Lily-Rose et Johnny Lloyd, les frangins de Salem. Joli surnom, soit dit en passant. Ça fait très film, très classe. Vous avez pensé à adapter votre histoire en film ?

Vous devez penser que c’est étrange qu’ils n’aient toujours pas interrompu Stiles en le frappant, ou en lui lançant un sort. Stiles n’a lui-même aucune idée de pourquoi il peut toujours parler, jusqu’à ce qu’il fixe son regard dans ceux des deux Sorciers qui reprennent lentement leur apparence. 

Lily-Rose est une jolie jeune fille dans la vingtaine, avec une longue crinière d’un rose ancien – personne ne se demande pourquoi Lily-Rose du coup – et des yeux assortis. Ce qui donne un effet saisissant. Dérangeant. On s’attend presque à voir son regard virer au rouge sang.

Johnny, quant à lui, est blond, ses cheveux formant comme une auréole autour de sa tête – bonjour l’ironie – avec des yeux d’un vert émeraude éclatant.

Dans leurs regards, Stiles peut facilement y lire la fierté. Ils aiment qu’on parle d’eux. L’instinct de Stiles se manifeste à nouveau : il doit continuer de parler, continuer de les retarder.

\- Donc, voyons voir… Lily-Rose, Johnny, vous êtes de sacrés Sorciers, quand même. La première trace qu’on a de vous remonte à la chasse aux Sorcières de Salem, mais quelque chose me dit que vous étiez là bien avant. Seulement, avant la Chasse, vous viviez paisiblement. Vous n’avez pas apprécié que les humains veuillent vous brûler… Ce qui, en soit, est parfaitement compréhensible, je veux dire : qui voudrait être brûlé vif ? Moi pas, en tout cas. Enfin bref. Depuis, vous détruisez des Covens, à travers le monde entier. Et pas n’importe lesquels.

Continuer à parler, continuer à flatter leur ego, continuer. Oui mais jusqu’à quand ? Il n’en a pas la moindre idée. Et ça commence à lui faire sacrément peur.

\- Le Coven Zevi, en 1665, en Europe. Shabbetaï Zevi commençait à devenir vraiment puissant, et à rassembler beaucoup de Sorciers dans son Cercle. Vous avez convaincu le Sultan, en Turquie, de l’arrêter avec les membres de son Coven, et en prison, vous les avez drainés de leur Essence, les laissant pour mort. Je vous ai relié à celui-ci, parce que, soyons francs, c’est votre signature.

» Viennent ensuite les événements de Salem, dont vous avez réchappés grâce aux pouvoirs que vous avez acquis du Coven Zevi. Ce qui est un exploit, et je suppose que ça vous a conforté dans l’idée que c’était la bonne chose à faire pour survivre, n’est-ce pas ? Vous avez donc continué avec le Coven Singh, mené par Gobind Singh, en 1708. Soit disant assassiné par des Pachtounes, on sait très bien que vous êtes responsables de sa mort, lorsque vous avez drainé son Essence.

Stiles fait une pause en songeant que les hindous n’avaient eu aucune idée d’avoir élu un Sorcier comme Gurû, sentant probablement instinctivement qu’il était doté de pouvoir. La plupart des grands hommes au pouvoir avaient été des Sorciers. Les humains leur confiaient plus facilement les rênes.

\- Vous avez alors, en 1871, poussé le Coven Rossel à l’insurrection afin de les regroupés en un même endroit. Même procédé, vous les avez drainés. Fait surprenant, Louis Rossel, le Maître, a survécu, et étrangement, il a fini fusillé… C’était bien joué, sur ce coup. Je veux dire, pour que Rossel continue de croire en la cause que vous lui aviez donné, même après et qu’il assume avoir participé aux émeutes qui ont finies par tuer son Cercle… Vous deviez vraiment être convaincants.

»  On arrive en 1917… Révolution bolchévique contre le Tsar… Qui vous a permis de vous attaquer au Coven Romanov, un Coven qui était au pouvoir depuis pas mal de temps. Deux ans plus tard, c’est le petit Coven de Rosa Luxemburg que vous éliminez en Allemagne. Et depuis, vous attendez sagement qu’un Coven plus puissant se manifeste. Ce qui est arrivé, il y a deux ans, avec le Coven Stilinski, ici, à Beacon Hills.

Il entend la respiration de ses amis se couper. Lydia commence à comprendre ce qu’il se passe, et ça ne lui plait pas du tout. Jackson comprend que la mort de Claudia n’était probablement pas aussi accidentelle qu’elle en avait eu l’air. Derek est légèrement perdu, ne pouvant accéder aux pensées de son Maître à cause du sort qui l’entoure. Mais il comprend aussi que la mort de Claudia n’était pas anodine. Allison, elle, réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce que tout cela implique. En tant que Chasseuse, elle a reçu une éducation de Chasseuse, et tous ces événements ne lui sont pas inconnus. En tant que Sorcière, elle en comprend enfin le sens. Et elle sait dorénavant ce qui les attend, à moins qu’ils n’y mettent un terme. Peter grogne, parce qu’il ne s’était douté de rien, à l’époque. Et dire que sa grande sœur, Talia, en était morte… Isaac observe ses compagnons, horrifié. Il se souvient de cette nuit où sa mère a perdu ses pouvoirs, la même nuit que la mort de Claudia. Tout est lié, il en est certain. Erica, elle, est inquiète. Elle sent que quelque chose se prépare. Elle sent une présence qui lui est familière, mais qu’elle ne parvient pas à reconnaître. Elle ne prête qu’une oreille à ce qui se déroule devant elle, concentrée sur autre chose.  Elle comprend pourquoi ses parents n’ont jamais voulu lui dire comment ils avaient perdu leurs pouvoirs. Ça la terrifie. Scott est le seul à ne pas comprendre la situation, n’ayant jamais connu le précédent Coven, n’en ayant même jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, s’il y a bien une chose qu’il intègre parfaitement, c’est que les deux Sorciers qui les retiennent ici ont tenté de voler le pouvoir du Cercle des parents de ses amis et qu’ils vont tenter la même chose avec eux….

Stiles inspire. Il en vient à la partie la plus difficile. Il ne doit rien laisser paraître. Il ne doit pas leur donner cette satisfaction.

\- Ma mère vous connaissait, elle connaissait votre réputation, et elle savait que son Cercle ne pouvait rien contre vous si les Covens les plus puissants par le passé n’avaient rien pu faire. Elle s’est sacrifiée pour rendre son Cercle instable, et elle a privé ses amis de leur Essence pour que vous soyez incapables de la leur prendre. Vous obligeant à revenir vers les successeurs du pouvoir. Nous.

Il se tait pour de bon, se mordant la langue pour ne pas en rajouter. Son instinct est redevenu calme, il sait qu’il doit à présent se taire et laisser les choses se faire.

Le silence est long, et personne ne le rompt. Lily-Rose et Johnny semblent discuter mentalement, à en juger par leurs mimiques qui défilent. Ils se tournent alors d’un seul mouvement vers Stiles, un sourire en coin. Et pas un sourire qui annonçait des câlins et des bisous…

\- Bravo. Tu nous as remarquablement démasqués. Bouhouhou, nous sommes vaincus… Oh, mais, attends ! S’exclame Lily-Rose.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas vaincus, poursuit son frère. Tu nous connais bien, Stiles, tes connaissances sont assez impressionnantes, et nous sommes vraiment flattés de constater que notre réputation nous a précédés…

\- … Cela dit, ça ne vous sauvera pas. Tu es un bon conteur, on ne peut pas t’enlever ça.

\- Lily a raison, j’ai particulièrement aimé comment tu as relaté notre grande première avec Zevi… Aucun livre d’Histoire de la Sorcellerie ne nous rattache à celui-là, ça nous chagrinait un peu… Nous sommes contents que tu rendes à César ce qui est à César, rit Johnny.

\- Dommage que tu ne vives pas assez longtemps pour le spécifier dans notre biographie, soupire Lily-Rose.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas un seul de ses cheveux, gronde alors Derek en tirant vainement sur ses chaînes.

Les deux _Droch_ se regardent un instant avant d’éclater de rire.

\- Comme c’est mignon ! Le petit chien-chien qui grogne pour son Maître, roucoule Lily-Rose.

\- Hey, tu devrais mettre des lunettes, pouffiasse, c’est un Loup, pas un chien, intervient alors Jackson avec dédain.

Stiles ne montre pas à quel point il est surpris. S’il le faisait, sa mâchoire inférieure tomberait sur le sol, ses yeux s’agrandiraient tellement qu’ils sortiraient de leurs orbites, et ça ne serait franchement pas pratique. Mais ça n’empêche pas qu’il soit totalement sur le cul (façon de parler, vu qu’il est déjà assis sur son séant, à même la terre froide et compacte de la grotte).

Pendant que Jackson détourne l’attention des _Droch_ , Stiles jette un coup d’œil à Lydia. Elle est parfaitement immobile, le regard fixé dans le vide, pâle, une expression horrifiée sur les traits. Stiles sait exactement ce que ça veut dire et il ne sait pas si c’est une bonne nouvelle ou non. Il espère que c’en est une, parce qu’ils en auraient bien besoin.

La Sorcière est happée si soudainement qu’elle en a le vertige. Une fois sa légère nausée passée, elle observe ce qu’elle a devant les yeux. Du sang, de la violence, des cris, de la haine, de la souffrance… Les images défilent tellement vite devant elle qu’elle ne parvient pas à tout saisir. Mais elle en comprend le sens. Elle sait que devant elle se déroule chaque histoire des Covens cités par Stiles.  Elle voit leurs vêtements qui reflètent leurs siècles, les armes, les mouvements… Et chaque fois, une pierre.

En réalité, il y en a trois : deux à la verticale qui en soutiennent une troisième, totalement plate. Ce qu’elle avait pris pour un autel de sacrifice n’en était rien. Chaque grand Coven avait ces trois pierres disposées de cette même manière, partout à travers le monde. Une énergie considérable se dégageait de ces pierres à travers sa vision.

Elle se souvient… Vaguement… Une histoire que lui racontait sa mère, chaque soir, avant de se coucher. Une princesse capable de voir l’avenir prédisait la Mort à chaque vision. Lydia avait toujours pensé que sa mère avait créé ce personnage pour qu’elle puisse s’y identifier, comme les enfants ont toujours un modèle, un super-héros ou une princesse, qu’importait. Elle commence à comprendre que ce personnage, c’est elle.

Elle est la princesse qui prédit la Mort, qui voit la Mort agir.

La princesse Ban Shie voyait des massacres se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais elle était incapable d’intervenir, jamais. Parce que Théo Dore, le méchant Sorcier, qui voulait le pouvoir de la princesse, l’en empêchait. Elle avait ainsi assisté à cinq massacres de gentils bonshommes, de mères, de frères, d’enfants… Lorsqu’elle vit le sixième massacre se dérouler, elle sut qu’il arriverait chez elle, aux portes de son château, que la Reine et le Roi en seraient victimes, ainsi que tous leurs amis. Théo Dore voulait quelque chose, en plus de leurs pouvoirs, elle l’avait vu dans sa vision. Cela allait plus loin que la richesse de ses parents et de leur entourage. Plus loin que tout ce qu’elle avait cru savoir jusqu’ici.

Théo Dore voulait le chemin pour aller dans le Pays Faerique. Il voulait voler les Créatures Magiques. Et ces pierres allaient l’aider à y aller. Mais il avait besoin d’une puissance considérable pour pouvoir créer le chemin. Le pouvoir que détenaient ses parents et ses amis.

Lydia reprend durement pieds dans la réalité. Elle croise le regarde de Stiles qui n’a pas cessé de la fixer alors que Peter et Jackson continuent d’invectiver les _Droch_ , bientôt rejoints par Derek qui a compris qu’il faut laisser Lydia hors de vue des deux Sorciers. Elle et Stiles se fixent intensément, sous les regards d’incompréhension et de surprise des autres. Stiles fronce les sourcils avant de les relever, bouche bée. Puis il hoche la tête. Il sait dorénavant le véritable motif de la fratrie Llyod. Le pourquoi du comment. En fait, il comprend même comment sa mère est morte. Comment des Vampires ont pu fouler leur dimension. Comment sa mère les a affrontés. Nathalie Martin n’avait pas eu toute l’histoire, apparemment…

Il doit se libérer de ces chaînes qui bloquent l’Essence de Magie et empêchent son Etincelle de s’activer. Il faut qu’il trouve un moyen, parce qu’il ne peut pas attendre. Il avait prévu un plan de secours, mais les choses s’enchaînent trop vite, il ne peut plus compter dessus.

Il doit évaluer ses atouts, là, maintenant. Il va faire la liste des choses positives, ça lui donnera peut-être une idée. Personne de son Cercle n’est mort. Oui, il a déjà cité ce point, mais, merde, c’est une sacrée bonne nouvelle, non ? Aucun d’eux ne semble gravement blessé. Ils sont tous là, excepté pour les « humains » de son Coven – non mais oui, ils ne sont pas vraiment humains avec une Etincelle endormie dans leurs gènes.

Et soudain, ça le percute. Comme plus tôt, lorsqu’il a compris que des Sorciers s’amusaient à répandre la discorde entre eux avec des sorts, afin de rendre le Cercle instable et les capturer pour les mener ici. Ce qui a fait la force de leurs adversaires peut à présent devenir leur faiblesse.

Lorsqu’il y réfléchit, dans ce qu’il a pu glaner sur les Covens attaqués par Lily-Rose et Johnny, ils avaient soit attaqué sans s’être fait repérer, en faisait agir des personnes extérieures au Cercle soit ils avaient attaqué le _Raer’hade_ , Maître du Coven, lorsqu’il était seul. Drainant l’énergie et l’Essence du Cercle via celui qui en était à la tête.

Ils ont donc un sacré putain – pardonnez le langage – d’avantage ! Ils sont tous réunis, dans une même pièce, et ils sont au courant de tout – enfin, pas tous, mais ce n’est pas grave. Ils sont au complet, avec en plus une Sorcière capable d’emmagasiner l’Essence de Magie à un niveau nucléaire. Que croyez-vous qu’ils peuvent faire avec une bombe humaine avec eux ? De sacrés dégâts. Il faut juste qu’il mette Allison au courant.

Il a bien une idée de comment, mais il ne sait pas si c’est réellement possible. Il n’a jamais entendu parler de ça, et Deaton ne lui a jamais rien dit non plus. Cependant : « Qui ne tente rien, n’a rien », pas vrai ?

Bien, mettons que leur Cercle a retrouvé sa stabilité maintenant que tout le monde sait que tout le monde va bien, et que ce n’est la faute de personne. Stiles est presque sûr que tout est rétabli, puisqu’il a pu sentir que son Cercle le regardait avec incrédulité quelques minutes plus tôt. Le lien qui se construit dans un Cercle n’a rien de magique. On pourrait dire qu’il est psychique, en quelque sorte. Comme une relation qui se construit, le Cercle se fonde sur des émotions positives. La fraternité envers chacun des membres, la loyauté envers ses frères de fortune, l’amitié que les relie, l’amour parfois, la ferveur à les défendre contre le mal…

Si un membre meurt subitement, le lien se retrouve mis à mal car l’émotion dominante est la tristesse, teintée par la colère et la vengeance. Il devient instable également lorsqu’il y a une mésentente entre les membres. Des émotions négatives s’immiscent alors, telles que la haine, la jalousie, la rancœur… Exactement la situation dans laquelle il a mis son Cercle en se chamaillant si puérilement avec Jackson. Exactement la situation qu’il va rétablir le plus vite possible. En attendant, il sait qu’ils seront unis dans l’adversité, et que la loyauté et la ferveur est présente. Il sait qu’il peut compter sur son Cercle.

Les membres d’un même Cercle ont toujours été reliés les uns aux autres, sans exception, non ? Leur énergie circule sans problème pour avoir un équilibre. Autre chose pourrait circuler, non ? Quelque chose d’aussi léger et immatériel que de l’énergie. Comme une pensée ?

Si on y regarde de plus près, une pensée, c’est une forme d’énergie, psychique, mais tout de même. Elle peut donc probablement se déplacer de la même manière que l’Energie de l’Essence, sans être bloquée par les chaînes. Ça vaut le coup d’essayer non ? De toute façon, il n’a rien à perdre, et il n’a pas mieux.

Le problème reste qu’il ne sait pas comment faire. C’est bien beau d’avoir les idées, mais il faudrait aussi savoir comment les mettre à exécution.

Réfléchir. Stiles Stilinski a toujours été capable de trouver une solution.

Autre fait qu’il sait, son lien avec son Familier, qui n’est pas plus magique que celui du Cercle, est bloqué. Probablement par un sort. Ce qui n’est pas logique. Comment pourraient-ils être ensorcelés si le fer bloque la magie, de l’intérieur comme de l’extérieur ?

A moins que Derek soit le seul ensorcelé et qu’il n’ait pas de menotte en fer, lui.

Hypothèse suivante : Lily-Rose et Johnny ne doivent pas avoir eu de Familiers, parce que sinon, ils auraient mis des menottes de fer à tous les Familiers.

Illumination – pas terrible, mais toujours mieux qu’essayer la télépathie quand on manque de temps – : Le Code. C’est à cet instant précis qu’il se souvient qu’à leur réunion, la première de Derek, ils ont décidé de mettre un code en place. Parler d’un film pour que personne ne comprenne ce qu’il veut dire dans la réalité. Comme lorsque Lydia lui a parlé de Friends, avec Rachel, Ross et la collègue de Ross.

C’est le moment pour lui de passer pour un dingue en délirant sur tout et n’importe quoi.

\- Vous saviez, vous que Tara Duncan et son pégase étaient franchement tarés ? Je veux dire, réussir à foutre le camp de la Forteresse de Magister parce qu’ils ont fait copain-copain avec une naine, faut le faire. Cela dit, avec une Naine, ils avaient plus de chance d’échapper au fer d’Hymlia, Magister en est friand. Un peu marteau, le type. Comme cette Elfe, là, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, qui regarde dans l’eau et voit le future et devient carrément flippante parce qu’elle veut l’anneau. Si vous voulez mon avis, cette petite pièce de métal aurait dû être détruite depuis longtemps. Sam aurait pu le faire, vu que Frodon était devenu complètement parano. Sam, c’était le meilleur pote de Frodon quand même, et l’autre il doutait de lui… Tsk, paie ton amitié. Quand t’as un pote, tu lui fais confiance pour porter ton fardeau quand toi tu peux pas, Sam aurait pu porter l’Anneau et hop ! magie, l’histoire aurait été réglée plus facilement.

Tout le monde fixe Stiles avec de grands yeux.

\- Super, et voilà que l’autre timbré pète un câble, marmonne Jackson assez fort pour être entendu de tous.

Il cache son demi-sourire en lançant un regard à sa petite-amie. S’il ne connaissait pas Stiles aussi bien, il aurait pu croire qu’il venait de péter sa durite. Oui, mais il sait que Stiles ne fait jamais rien pour rien. S’il se met à divaguer sur un livre pour adolescente pré-pubère décliné en dessin-animé pour enfants, avant d’enchainer sur l’une des trilogies les plus connues et admirées des _nerds_ c’est qui il y forcément une bonne raison.

Et cette raison, Lydia en a la clé. Forcément, quand vous passez des années avec une personne, à l’écouter se plaindre – oui, elle l’écoute vraiment, même si elle fait semblant du contraire – vous récoltez pas mal d’infos sur ladite personne. Notamment Tara Duncan, dont Stiles s’est plaint quand sa cousine (sans lien de sang) de onze ans lui avait chanté encore et encore la chanson _Sorctelière_ , symbole de la série de livres et du dessin-animé avant de lui raconter les aventures trépidante de l’Héritière d’Omois. Le Pégase de Tara, dont elle n’a pas retenu le nom, était son Familier. Elle avait un lien télépathique avec lui. La Naine Fafnir n’était là que pour donner un indice de plus, vu que le fer d’Hymlia empêche toute magie, ou plutôt la fait rebondir vers celui qui jette un sort.

Maintenant, elle doit comprendre la référence à Sam et Frodon. Frodon pourrait être le Sorcier et Sam le Familier ? Une espèce de métaphore, puisqu’un Familier est un meilleur ami, et parfois même plus ? Hum, ça lui parait logique si elle ajoute le fait que l’anneau est censé être l’allégorie de l’Etincelle.

Oh la vache. Il est en train de dire que les Familiers peuvent utiliser l’Etincelle de leur Sorcier afin de pratiquer la Magie ? Mais cela nécessiterait qu’ils puissent communiquer avec leur Sorcier, et ils ne peuvent pas.

\- Pourtant, Rogue a appris à Harry à empêcher Voldemort d’entrer dans sa tête, argue-t-elle.

\- Mais ils sont franchement allumés ! S’exclame Scott, incrédule.

Il n’a peut-être pas tout compris, mais il sent à travers le Cercle une confiance et une concentration maximales circuler. Stiles et Lydia préparent un truc. Jackson essaye de détourner l’attention en lâchant des commentaires désagréables, alors Scott disperse encore plus l’attention de leurs ravisseurs en lançant des commentaires stupéfaits.

Stiles réfléchit rapidement à la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Voldemort doit représenter leur lien avec leur Familier, et donc Rogue doit être les deux gus qui se tiennent devant eux, essayant de percer à jour leur manège tout en étant distraits par des exclamations et des bruits de chaînes. Harry est donc la représentation de leurs Familiers. Qui ne peuvent pas entrer en contact avec leurs Sorciers parce que Rogue les en empêche.

Selon Lydia, ils ont donc besoin du lien télépathique dans sa globalité ? Il n’en est pas sûr.

\- Mais Castiel et Dean partagent un lien plus profond ! Réplique-t-il par-dessus la voix de Jackson qui demande à être achever plus rapidement parce qu’il n’en peut plus de ces conneries.

\- FERMEZ-LA ! Hurle alors Lily-Rose, sa magie carmin entourant ses mains tremblantes de rage.

Johnny n’est pas mieux. Sa colère froide est palpable dans la grotte devenue plus que silencieuse. Un pet de puce aurait pu être entendu. Oui, une puce pète dans leur dimension, ne chipotez pas.

\- Je tiens à faire remarquer qu’être poli ne vous rendra pas moins Vilains, lâche Stiles, faute de savoir quoi faire d’autre.

Vous savez quoi ? Stiles en a marre de jouer. Il en a juste marre d’être là, comme un héros de roman un peu con-con qui veut faire le bien. Il va jouer la carte de l’arrogance en espérant fortement que ses frères de Coven comprendront le message, et plus particulièrement Allison. Il est persuadé que la jeune femme est loin d’être stupide et que malgré son manque de culture sur les Sorciers, elle en saura suffisamment pour comprendre le message qu’il va essayer de faire passer plus ou moins subtilement.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas fute-fute, je dois dire, enchaîne-t-il en regardant chaque membre du Cercle dans les yeux et en s’attardant sur la jeune Argent. Je ne comprends pas, tout le long de l’histoire, vous avez agi dans l’ombre quand le Cercle était complet et stable, ou de front quand il était instable. Et là, vous attaquez de front, alors que notre Cercle est stable et puissant. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi bête. Alors, bien sûr, vous nous avez enchaînés, wah, attention, on ne peut plus bouger les mains ! Mais je dois dire que ce n’est pas suffisant, quand on sait qu’on possède une bombe nucléaire, et des ressources que vous ne pensiez probablement pas exister.

Dès lors qu’il a dit le mot « bombe » Allison a compris le message. Stiles lui en a parlé, déjà, quand il expliquait à son père comment elle avait fait pour survivre. C’était le dimanche après sa première réunion désastreuse. Il avait fait le même commentaire.

Elle a donc peut-être assez de puissance pour briser ses entraves, quand bien même elles empêchent l’Etincelle de prendre vie ? Il est possible que l’Essence qu’elle a accumulée en attendant que le Cercle se stabilise soit plus forte que de petites chaînes en fer.

Un peu comme si les chaînes étaient Mjöllnir, le marteau de Thor, et que les autres étaient les Avengers pendant qu’elle,  s’était transformée en Thor lui-même, capable de soulever le marteau… Il faut croire que Lydia et Stiles l’ont contaminée à force de parler de films et de séries…

Il est temps qu’elle commence à rassembler l’Essence de Magie pour se libérer. Elle hoche la tête quand Stiles lui jette un rapide coup d’œil, ainsi, il enchaîne en regardant les _Droch_ avec un air suffisant.

\- Notre discorde était basée sur le fait que Jackson me croyait responsable, pendant que moi je faisais la sourde oreille en pensant tout savoir. D’ailleurs, notre discorde n’aurait pas tant dégénéré sans votre aide. Cette odeur de clou de girofle et de soufre que l’on sentait partout, c’était les résidus de vos sorts. Voilà pourquoi à la sortie de mon cours, j’ai frappé Jackson.  Et votre mot, je dois dire que c’est impressionnant de voir que vous saviez que Jackson allait en conclure que c’était de notre faute à Derek et moi.

Il leur sourit, satisfait.

\- Vous oubliez que ma mère était Claudia Stilinski, et que j’ai hérité de son ingéniosité, en plus d’avoir été éduqué pendant deux ans pour ce jour précis sans même que je le sache. Vous oubliez que notre jeune âge ne veut pas forcément dire complètement stupides. Vous oubliez que je suis Stiles Stilinski, et que je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à mon Cercle.

Les deux _Dorch_ pouffent de rire, pas le moins du monde inquiétés. Le sourire de Stiles s’élargit. Sous-estimer son adversaire est vraiment une erreur de débutant.

\- Derek ? Fait-il calmement.

\- Stiles ?

\- Tes chaînes sont en fer ?

\- Non en acier trempé, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça veut dire que tu peux utiliser l’Essence de Magie autour de toi pour te libérer et nous débarrasser de ces deux amateurs.

Si Derek est surpris, il n’en montre rien.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ne croyez pas qu’il sait ce qu’il fait quand il dit ça. Derek n’a absolument aucune idée de comment il va utiliser l’énergie autour de lui, mais si Stiles dit qu’il peut, il ne doute pas de son Sorcier. Il est entré dans un Cercle Sacré, quand ils ont sauvé Allison, ça compte, non ? Utiliser la Magie ne doit pas être si sorcier… Oui, la blague est facile et nulle, mais Derek n’a pas franchement la tête à faire mieux.

Il ferme les yeux alors qu’il entend un bruit de métal qui se fend provenant d’en face de lui. L’attention des _Droch_ détournée, il se concentre, visualise ses chaînes brisées et y met toute sa volonté.

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu’il se passe. Il sent quelque chose de chaud, comme de la chaleur liquide, se répandre en lui. Il a un goût de sauge sur la langue ainsi que le parfum de Stiles, sa fragrance naturelle. Il sent un courant d’air froid glisser sur sa peau comme pour contraster sa chaleur corporelle, et soudainement, il n’est plus retenu par ses chaînes.

Il ne cherche pas à comprendre plus loin, ouvre les yeux et se jette sur son Sorcier pour le délivrer. Le fer ne résiste pas longtemps à sa force déjà considérable, décuplée par la peur, la colère, l’adrénaline et l’urgence de la situation.

La suite est un chaos total.

Allison brille d’une intense lumière blanche, et il suffit qu’elle touche les chaînes pour qu’elles se brisent sans effort. Lily-Rose et Johnny lui lancent des sorts mais ils semblent juste être absorbés par la jeune Sorcière.

Stiles ne perd pas de temps et attaque les _Droch_ sans relâche, bientôt rejoint par Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Erica et Isaac, pendant que les Familiers les attaquent aux corps. Allison, elle, reste dans un coin, générant la puissance de ses nouveaux frères de Coven, équilibrant l’échange d’énergie entre eux et l’environnement, faisant particulièrement attention à ce que les Sorciers ne soient pas trop alimentés en Essence de Magie afin que leur Etincelle ne soit pas mise en danger.

Les membres du Cercle sont en rond autour des _Dorch_ qui ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Ils savent que leur bouclier ne va pas tenir longtemps. Ils vont devoir fuir…

\- _Cap’ribe_  ! Tonne alors Stiles, écartant les bras, imité immédiatement par les autres Sorciers.

_Cap’ribe_ est un sort d’immobilisation en _Draofica_. Il est normalement constitué de plusieurs phrases, mais la puissance considérable qu’Allison leur confère rend dispensable la prononciation de ce qui suit le nom du sort.

Erica jette fréquemment des regards à l’entrée de la grotte ; la présence qu’elle sent depuis plusieurs minutes semble se rapprocher, et cela l’inquiète.

Lily-Rose et Johnny se retrouvent emprisonnés par des liens invisibles qu’ils sont incapables de défaire. Ils n’imaginaient pas que des adolescents à peine sortis du berceau leur poseraient tant de problèmes. Comment d’aussi jeunes Sorciers peuvent avoir accès à une telle puissance, avec une connaissance aussi grande des possibilités magiques, à même pas dix-huit ans ?

Ils n’auraient jamais imaginé une telle chose, et ils en payent le prix.

Leur incompréhension devient presque peur quand ils aperçoivent la silhouette à l’entrée de la grotte. Un grand homme noir, l’air impassible. Le même grand homme noir qu’ils ont tué. Sauvagement.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas frotté au bon Coven, constate simplement Deaton, d’une voie dénuée d’émotion.


End file.
